The beautiful side of somewhere
by homopallo
Summary: Shishido's thinking about Ohtori and his own feelings towards his doubles partner. The boys find themselves at the closest McDonald's with the rest of Hyoutei regulars. Later Ohtori asks Shishido to stay over.


**Title**: The beautiful side of somewhere

**Characters/Pairings**: Ohtori Choutarou/Shishido Ryou, Akutagawa Jiroh/Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Kabaji Munehiro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of The Prince of Tennis but boy, I wish I did. Oh, the gayness.

Boys' love, kissing, caressing and stuff like that. Not very explicit but may not be suitable for kids.

It was Monday and Shishido hated Mondays. Okay, so maybe there was no actual reason for him to hate Mondays that much but he just did. Every single Monday was like the previous one and nothing ever happened. It was just the same old, same old. God, it was so boring.

Shishido didn't want to get up. He buried his head back to his pillow and tried to ignore the alarm clock. He felt like that annoying sound wasn't going to come and end and occasionally he'd have to get up. He opened his left eye carefully, the sound was gone. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs and tried to fight against falling asleep again.

"Nh."

Shishido slid a hand through his hair. It was going to be a typical day for him, once again. He'd go to school, they'd have practise after school and then... He'd walk home with Ohtori. Or something like that. Ohtori was a good way for him to kill some time, you never knew what would happen with that boy.

A smile appeared on his face, he remembered how fun they had had on Saturday when Ohtori came over to his place and stayed over night. Okay, so they hadn't done anything but still Shishido had felt like he was in heaven. Ohtori had held him in his arms, hugging and snuggling against him. And then, suddenly he could feel the younger boy's lips on his own. He shuddered as he remembered how his heart raced at that moment. Just a few seconds later, he had pushed Ohtori away saying that he didn't want to do this. Right now he felt like it was the biggest mistake he had made in his life.

He sighed and let his eyes wander around his room. Almost everything made he think about his beloved doubles partner, Ohtori Choutarou. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was in love with him. Shishido had made up his mind, he was going to confess to Ohtori. If not today, then tomorrow. Or the next day. Or... Anyway, he was still going to let Ohtori know about his feelings.

Slowly, Shishido tried to get up. He tilted his head a little to the left and then to the right. His head was filled with images of his kouhai sleeping in his bed, holding his hands around him. Why couldn't those precious moments just last forever? He took a deep breath, a small sigh got out from his mouth again.

Shishido's eyes fixed on his alarm clock.

"... Oh, crap."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"A penny for your thoughts," said a familiar voice with a low chuckle. Shishido rose his head.

"What do you want?" he asked glaring at Oshitari Yuushi, the tensai of Hyoutei. Oshitari fixed his glasses with a quick hand move and shrugged as he turned around, mumbling something Shishido couldn't really hear.

"What are you so grumpy for?" he asked smirking. "It couldn't be that Ohtori guy, could it?"

"Oshitari, this is none of you damn business so just get lost, okay?"

"My, my... Guess I hit the right spot? Did you say or do something that made him cry or something?"

"Just... Just go away," Shishido muttered and covered his ears. Oshitari tilted his head a little to the left and then turned to Shishido again right before walking away from him.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Shishido heard his voice ramming in his ears. Just tell him, just tell him. He rolled his eyes, trying to forget everything Oshitari had said and re-opened the book he was reading after this interruption. It was some sappy romance novel Ohtori had forgot to his place some time ago. Shishido couldn't understand why Ohtori was reading books like this, they were nothing but stupid stories about _true love _some guy had come up with when he hadn't been able get a girl himself.

He turned the page and as he kept reading, he started thinking about the silver-haired boy. He was terribly bored but he had no idea where Ohtori could have been. He shut the book and started twiddling his thumbs nervously. What if Ohtori had gotten the wrong idea? Come to think of it, Ohtori hadn't called him after the incident.

Shishido bit his bottom lip, he felt like he was the biggest idiot on the Earth. Why did he say that? Why did he push him away even after those feelings? Shishido slapped himself on the cheek and shook his head. This wasn't the time to worry about Ohtori nor their relationship, he thought.

"Shishido-san?"

Shishido slumped to the table, he knew that innocent voice. Ohtori looked at him a little worried, putting his hand on his shoulder. He smoothened those long and silky feeling dark brown hair and smiled.

"Shishido-san, what were you thinking? I tried calling your name for several times but you looked like you were in your own world," he said softly. Shishido felt like he was going to break down and make himself look like an idiot in front of everyone but frankly, he didn't care.

"Choutarou," he said. "I... Could you wait for me after school? There's something I'd like to talk to you."

Ohtori beamed and looked like he knew he didn't need to say anything more to Shishido to give an answer. He leaned his chin against the older boy's shoulder and took a deep breath. Shishido felt a little awkward, they were in public after all, all students around them.

Ohtori's presence made him feel warm and happy though, so he didn't really care about what everyone else would say. But... There was no way he could have asked Choutarou out in front of everyone. He still had plenty of time to gather enough courage and to think about the way he should tell him. He was sure it wouldn't be as easy as it was in the TV-shows or books. This was_ real _life and not some low-class soap opera.

Shishido spent the entire history class trying to get his head cool down and to gather his thoughts. His head was nothing but a big, big mess where nothing was in the right place nor made sense. Everything the teacher said just went in from one ear and then came out from another right away.

Ohtori sure had such nice lips. Shishido bet they were just made to be kissed, and he wanted to be the one to get to taste those sweet, tender lips. He missed the feeling of them pressed against his skin, he missed Ohtori's hands around him, he missed Ohtori's soft-sounding voice calling his name without a reason. Shishido wasn't quite sure why he felt the way he did. He had never been attached to another boy like this, this was the first time he felt like his heart was going to explode because of another boy.

"Ne, Shishido, we thought we could all go to McDonald's or something today," Mukahi whispered in Shishido's ear. "You could take Ohtori with you, I know you two had some plans."

Mukahi chuckled and put a hand to his mouth. "Even though you were probably just going to go to his place and make out or something. Uh, where was I...? Ah, yeah, we thought you could have your date there. And that way the rest of us would have some nice drama for free!"

Shishido glared at the dark pink haired acrobatics player. "Shut up, you monkey."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mukahi snorted and waved his hand in the air to get Ohtori's attention. Shishido was getting furious, this little monkey was just playing with him. Apparently, he knew Shishido hadn't been able to get Ohtori out of his head for weeks. Shishido frowned and turned around to face Ohtori's calm and happy face with those sparkling, amazingly big and wet eyes. He swallowed and loosened his tie.

Mukahi snickered behind them and pat Ohtori on the shoulder.

"Yeah, anyways, we're off to get some hamburgers then!" Mukahi announced and turned around when he noticed Oshitari and the rest of the regulars standing a little further. Shishido gave him an angry face and Mukahi knew it was time to vanish and quick before something bad would happen to him.

Shishido pouted as Ohtori cautiously confessed that he was feeling a little hungry. Shishido grabbed Ohtori's hand and led him to the park near their school. This was it, this was the moment he had been waiting for so long. But what if Ohtori didn't want to be with him? Then again, why would he have kissed him if there were no special feelings behind it?

"Ne, Shishido-senpai, what was it you wanted to talk to me?"

"I... Uh, I... Like you, Choutarou. Ah, no... I mean, it's more like I... L-love..."

Shishido could feel his cheeks blushing. No, not blushing, more like turning red like a tomato. He was so nervous, he was sure he would mess everything up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Ohtori staring at him with those big eyes of his, asking for explanation.

"I... I'm not good at these things, so just tell me if you... Nh..."

Ohtori took Shishido's hand to his own and rose his chin with his free hand so he was able to see deep into his eyes. Shishido could see his the colour of his eyes getting brighter, his eyes practically shined as he opened his mouth to let those words come out.

"Are you trying to say that you really... Really love me? Is that what you wanted to tell me, Shishido-san?"

Shishido nodded, he couldn't get his mouth open and say "yes". To be honest, Ohtori didn't expect him to even say anything to his question, he was quite ecstatic himself to hear those tumbling words he had been waiting for so long come out from the mouth of the person he had secretly been in love with for... Well, from the very beginning, from the day he had seen that flowing dark hair for the first time.

He placed his both hands to Shishido's hips and softly kissed his nose. Shishido shuddered and closed his eyelids with a quiet moan. Ohtori smiled and tightened his grip of his friend's slender body before leading him into a tender, deep french kiss that got both of them to want more. Shishido didn't know what to do, he was feeling a little lost again but Ohtori's sweet words got him into the track again.

Ohtori let his hands slide across Shishido's back and kissed his shoulders, slowly moving closer to his neck.

"Shishido-senpai, I'm hungry," he whispered causing a huge shudder run through Shishido who looked at him in pure surprisement. Ohtori chuckled to himself, Shishido had probably taken him wrong.

"C-Choutarou, I... I..."

"I meant I'm really hungry, senpai," Ohtori said bursting into laughter. "I can eat you with my eyes but my stomach also need something in it."

Shishido's face flushed red once again and he lowered his head to hide his embarrassment behind his cap. Ohtori smiled but didn't say anything, he grabbed Shishido's arm and dragged him along.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When Shishido finally was able to figure out what had happened, they were already at the closest McDonald's where he found out everyone was looking at them, Atobe, Jiroh, Oshitari, Kabaji and even that little monkey, Mukahi. He quietly asked Ohtori to let his hand go but Ohtori didn't listen to him.

"Ha ha, looks like everything went fine between you two," Oshitari said and fixed his glasses before getting back to his magazine. Jiroh was sitting next to Mukahi in one table and Ohtori made Shishido sit down with the two of them. Kabaji, Oshitari and Atobe were sitting in the table next to theirs. Ohtori was beaming with happiness and full of pride when he was allowed to get hamburgers for both of them, him and Shishido. He sat down next to Shishido, making him blush even more. Mukahi snickered.

Atobe had never been into one of these places before so he was a bit embarrassed, too. He just couldn't understand how had gotten here and how other people could eat junk food like this, some even every single day. He took a bite of his cheeseburger and tasted it for a while. Everyone was looking at him, like waiting for an approvement from him.

"Jiroh, you want a bite, too?" he asked and turned to his blonde boyfriend sitting behind him.

"Ah, sugoi!" Jiroh squeed and turned around on his seat. He placed his hands on Atobe's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Mmmm, it tastes great! Thank you, Kei-chan," he beamed and bounced up and down on his seat. Atobe smirked and caressed the blonde's hair.

"Haven't I told you to quit calling ore-sama _Kei-chan_ in public, Jiroh?"

It was no use, Jiroh had already fallen asleep against his shoulder. Atobe gave out a soft sigh. Ohtori touched Shishido's arm and offered him one of his french fries. Shishido turned his head away, he so wouldn't eat it like that, not now. Atobe and Jiroh had probably provoked him but Shishido had no interest in acting like those two.

"Choutarou, forget it," he said pushing his hand away. When he looked at Ohtori, he realized he shouldn't have done that. Ohtori's eyes had began to fill with tears and he tugged his shirt. Shishido closed his eyes, it was a sign to Ohtori who picked up another fry to replace the fallen one.

"... Okay, this once, just don't cry, okay?" he mumbled and opened his mouth. Ohtori pushed the fry into his mouth and grinned happily as he watched Shishido closing his mouth and slowly eating the long fry. Mukahi gave them a grin and stood up to leave them alone. He snuggled against Oshitari who looked as surprised as everyone else and sank his teeth into his arm. Oshitari growled and tried to get Mukahi off.

"Gakuto! What are you doing?" he asked and slapped Mukahi's face gently. "You mustn't bite other people just like that, don't you remember what we talked about earlier?"

Mukahi pouted and folded his arms, still leaning his back against Oshitari. Yuushi was an idiot, that was it. He tried to forget about the two lovebirds at the other table but it was quite impossible when he saw Atobe petting Jiroh's hair and whispering in the sleeping beauty's ear. He shivered, he didn't want to fall in love ever because it probably felt strange and it also looked disgusting to him.

Oshitari had his arms around the squirming acrobat and covered his eyes when things got interesting in his opinion. Just like now, right when it was obvious Ohtori was going to give Shishido a kiss, Oshitari covered his eyesight and muttered "You're too young" or something. Mukahi was sick of it, he hated it when he was treated like a little child. He was the one to get those two here after all, he had the right to have some fun, too.

"Choutarou..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Shishido-san, would you like to stay over tonight?" Ohtori asked, playing with Shishido's ponytail. Shishido shrugged and mumbled something about agreeing. "My parents are away until weekend so we won't be disturbed," Ohtori smiled and placed a quick kiss on his brand new boyfriend's forehead. Shishido almost stumbled to a small stone after hearing those words.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm not thinking about anything weird."

Shishido gave Ohtori a suspecting look when he helped him back to his feet. He knew Ohtori had something else in his mind, he could hear it in his voice. Shishido wasn't sure what to expect, it could be almost anything. Although, he didn't have anything but one thing in his mind. He shook his head, he wouldn't seduce Ohtori, he wouldn't. He wouldn't.

Ohtori offered his hand to Shishido who took it quite eagerly after all that brain work he had gone through. He smiled and looked at Ohtori who looked at least as happy as he was himself. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all, even though Choutarou was a boy. Ohtori lead him to his room and locked the door, just in case.

He pushed Shishido gently to the bed and kissed him. Shishido didn't resist when he started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. His lips pressed against Shishido's sensitive skin as his fingers kept sliding along his defenceless body. He felt how his heart started racing again, he pulled Ohtori closer and kissed his soft lips possessively.

"S-Shishido-senpai..."

"Hey, Choutarou, do me a favor and stop calling me senpai when we're alone... Just call me by my first name. It's okay if we're a couple, isn't it?" Shishido whispered and kissed Ohtori's left ear. Ohtori whined as Shishido nibbled his ear and climbed on top of him. Ohtori actually liked it this way, this way he was able to see Shishido's expressions better. He let his hands move under Shishido's shirt and discovering his good spots.

Shishido moaned as he noticed Ohtori was working on a love mark, it hurt a little but Ohtori looked so focused he didn't want to stop him. He caressed Ohtori's soft silver like hair and tilted his head backwards as Ohtori sucked his skin harder and caused him to cry out.

"Choutarou... Ah... Your fingers..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Shishido-senpai, it's time to get up," Ohtori said softly and tugged the sleeping boy next him. Shishido tried to protest by pulling the pillow over his head but Ohtori just laughed at him and took the pillow away.

"We still have about an hour," he whispered and kissed Shishido's hair. Shishido opened his eyes slowly just to see Ohtori's face above him. He poked Ohtori's nose and caused the younger boy smile even wider. He put a hand to his mouth to hide a huge yawn. Ohtori was afraid he had pushed him too far last night but come to think of it, Shishido did look alright. Except that he was really tired.

"Ah... I'm really sorry, Shishido-san," he said. "Are you okay?"

Shishido looked at him. "Now aren't you happy after all what you did to me last night?" he muttered but deep inside of him, he also was happy because of that. A little smile spread to his face and he touched Ohtori's face with his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Was I good enough for you?" he asked playfully.

Ohtori smiled. "If you weren't, I don't think we'd have done it three times."

"You're a frigging machine, Choutarou."

"And you're beautiful."

That last line made Shishido blush, he had never thought about himself being called beautiful by anyone. It was somehow strange but Shishido thought he might be able to learn to face those words more often. He smiled and put his arms around Ohtori's neck, leaning his head against Ohtori's naked chest.

If someone here was beautiful, it should be you, Choutarou, Shishido thought and closed his eyes. He imagined Ohtori's face the way it had looked last night, calling his name.

"Shishido-senpai..."

Guess Ohtori was never going to drop the senpai part away. Shishido smiled, it was kind of cute. There was only one year's difference in their ages but Ohtori probably would still call him senpai when they were eighty something and it made him smile even more.

Ohtori fixed Shishido's hair and when he tried to see his face he heard someone snoring soundly. Ohtori laughed and let Shishido sleep for a little longer. He owed his senpai at least that much for keeping him awake all night.


End file.
